A shared sickness
by Miranas-champion
Summary: Alice stays. Mirana hides herself.they dream of eachother.its a sickness they share...what must it be like,in miranas mind?


**MAlice: a shared sickness**

by ~ miranas champion

Standing in that darkened room stroon with cobwebs,before the melevolent gaze of that ancient mirror,you feel like a child. The overpowering aura around it paired with its huge size dwarfing you. You have allways tried your best to avoid this place, that very intention devouring all other thoughts, making it impossible to leave behind. How long has it been since you last slept? Haunted dreams keep you awake yet the poisonous hands of sleep claws at your face as the darkness of night suffoctes your will to resist. But no matter...the gorgeos, hideous things that slither about your dreamland will ensure a quick exit. A most acursed cycle.  
Many twistws and ever changing corridors lead to this place. Strange how,it doesnt really matter where you go,you will allways end up here. Only once did you try staying still. An unearthly stillness falling as you sat in that darkened place. For the briefest time you where at peace...for the first time...Then you where reminded why we fear the dark...or rather ehat lives in it. Since then you have never stopped. Even so, the thought of that blissfull moment void of fear causes your sleep deprived bones to ache in longing for rest. All though as of late,the creature ensuring your eternal exhausyion has been most feverish in your apprehension. Not .a thing to ever happen again. Tht being the reason you seek refuge in the very place you sought to loose,the door locked behing own ragged breath ang thumping heart in parallel with the clawing and panting on the other side.  
This place was once your sanctuary. But as the lights went out one by one, things changed. YOU changed...the faceless demon was once a protector,a friend. Now? The reason you have to stay. Slowly this place became a prison of your own creation. All other places shifted with unease. Whispers and cries and distant laughter echoed those halls...but here...Only a tragic silence. Everything lies untouched.  
The mirror. You spent so long within iys gaze...cutting...changing...hiding parts or yourself. You spent years creating that reflection, the you others see. Because theres so much they could never. It had been a saviour in those , those pieces of youself that no one could ever know about had to go somewhere...Left layers of the reflection. Let to fester behind the glass,inside the mirror itself. That savior the reason this place died. When you took a hit,the glass cracked with you. Through those cracks you bled. Thse pieces of darkness bleeding through with it...though none but you would ever know...Even with thelocked door and beast and those winding corridors,there are parts of youself that cannot be completly hidden.  
Your lips and eyes so dark not by choice or make up but by nature. The white hair and pale skin a facade, and, in the process of hiding your true self, all so serve's to show it more. Still. They could never know. They could never guess. They want only to see the good, of which does exist if in danger of being tainted, and nothing more. They could never understand nor should they have too..After the horrors of the 'Bloody red queen' they deserve the allusion of absolute good,even if it means loosing parts of your self. Thats what a queen does after all..sacrifice...strange though how a queen is worth little herself...But wait. You are mistaken...there is one that sees you for who you are...One that understands...has lived with the torment of hiding youself for the sake of others, yet has not darkness...has held onto herself completely...Yes...You sensed a great strength in her...Enought for both of you? Was that even fair? Wait..whats that sound...  
'Mirana?' oh...someones talking to you...  
'MIRANA!' It takes you a while to concentrate and answer.  
'Hmmmmm..?' Turning around you are met with adorable, concern filled blue eyes.  
'Alice my dear...is something wrong? Yes...Time to distract yourself...there has been far too much  
thinking today...It was an endevoir that was usually avoided by feverish potion making.  
'Are you...ok? You've been here for some time...' Looking around dreamily you realise you are leaning on the balcony,its late and cold.  
'Yes...yes im fine...thank you.' You eventually reply, still tying to shake your last train of thought. She doesnt look convinced. Know it seems its time to distract her. Linking her arm you begin to talk. About Tarrant and Chess and other things that will appease her. It works...for now. But she is stubborn and curious. She above all must not see the dark within yourself. But, unbeknownst to you, she senses it. She knows you are not all you seem. Thats probably wh yshe finds you so fascinating. Her own heart is drawn to to protect and care for thoe who cannot themselves.  
Maybe this is what draws you together...Maybe that is why that was the first thought for a lonf time that didnt involve alice...or for the first time the blonde searched the halls with the sole intent of finding you, Even going so far as to ignore the hatter,her bet friend in her haste. Maybe there is a sickness they share,the cure only found in eachother.


End file.
